Paris 1989
Cats opened in the Théâtre de Paris February 23, 1989 and ran until April 29, 1990. Production Specifics Like the Amsterdam production, the Paris production was staged by John Yost who was the Resident Director of the Vienna production. The production was completely based on the Vienna show, including all the specifics from Vienna like the shortened "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer" number and the mute Mistoffelees. Also the costumes and stage design were similar to the ones from Amsterdam and Vienna. Many performers who were in the Vienna and Amsterdam versions before or after, were also in the Paris cast, including Matthew Jessner, Guy Paul Roult and Herbert Neutgens. A great deal of photographic material from this production is hosted at Bibliothèque nationale de FranceBibliothèque nationale de France Online Archives Bibliotheque Nationale de France Image Archive Creative Team Associate Director and Choreographer: John Yost Original Choreographer: Gillian Lynne Translator: Jacques Marchais Cast Gallery Alonzo Paris 89 HubertHaubois 01.jpg|Hubert Helleu des Haubois Alonzo Paris 89 HubertHaubois 04.JPEG|Hubert Helleu des Haubois Alonzo Paris 89 HubertHaubois 08.JPEG|Hubert Helleu des Haubois Alonzo Paris 89 Derek Daniels 10.JPEG |Derek Daniels Bomba Paris 89 Cristina Grimandi 19890223 160.JPEG|Bombalurina - Cristina Grimandi Bomba Paris 89 Cristina Grimandi 19890223 162.JPEG|Cristina Grimandi Bomba Paris 89 Cristina Grimandi 19890223 170.JPEG|Cristina Grimandi Bustopher Paris 89 Tim Robin 01.jpg|Tim Robin Bustopher Paris 89 Tim Robin 02.JPEG|Tim Robin Bustopher Paris 89 Tim Robin 09.JPEG|Tim Robin Cassandra Paris 89 Marjorie Hardwick 018.jpg|Marjorie Hardwick Cassandra Paris 89 Theara Ward 10.JPEG|Theara Ward Cassandra Paris 89 Theara Ward 39.JPEG|Theara Ward Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 02.JPEG|Chauner Gallan, Joëlle Turcotte Coricopat Paris 89 019.jpg|Chauner Gallan Tantomile Paris 89 017.jpg|Joëlle Turcotte Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 04.JPEG|Chauner Gallan, Joëlle Turcotte Cori Tant Paris 1989 02 03.JPEG|Chauner Gallan, Joëlle Turcotte Demeter Paris 89 Laure Balon 0114.jpg|Laure Balon Demeter Paris 89 Laure Balon 19890223 66.JPEG|Laure Balon Demeter Paris 89 Laure Balon 19890223 72.JPEG |Laure Balon Deut Griz Paris 89 01.jpg|Gilles Ramade, Gay Marshall Deut Paris 89 Gilles Ramade 19890223 106.JPEG|Gilles Ramade Deut Paris 89 Gilles Ramade 19890223 117.JPEG|Gilles Ramade Griz Paris 89 Gay Marshall 01.jpg|Gay Marshall Griz Paris 89 Gay Marshall 03.JPEG|Gay Marshall Griz Paris 89 Gay Marshall 04.JPEG|Gay Marshall Jelly Gus Paris 89 01.jpg|Tim Robin, Pascale Degli-Esposito Jelly Paris 89 Pascale Esposito 19890223 123.JPEG|Pascale Degli-Esposito Jelly Paris 89 Pascale Esposito 19890223 125.JPEG|Pascale Degli-Esposito Griddlebone Paris 89 Mary Illes 015.jpg|Mary Illes Griddlebone Paris 89 Mary Illes 04.JPEG|Mary Illes Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 0111.jpg|Mary Illes Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 02.JPEG|Mary Illes Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 06.JPEG|Mary Illes Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 09.JPEG|Mary Illes Jenny Paris 89 Marie Illes 14.JPEG|Mary Illes Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 019.jpg|Malco Rev Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 04.JPEG|Malco Rev Macavity Paris 89 Malco Rev 05.JPEG|Malco Rev Plato Paris 89 Malco Rev 0110.jpg|Malco Rev Plato Paris 89 Malco Rev 02.JPEG|Malco Rev Plato Paris 89 Malco Rev 13.JPEG|Malco Rev Misto Paris 89 Tibor Kovats 01.jpg|Tibor Kovats Misto Paris 89 Tibor Kovats 07.JPEG|Tibor Kovats Misto Paris 89 Tibor Kovats 10.JPEG|Tibor Kovats Mungo Rumple Paris 89 01.jpg|Alexandre Beaulieu, Patricia Ward Mungo Rumple Paris 89 Alexandre Beaulieu Patricia Ward 02.JPEG|Alexandre Beaulieu, Patricia Ward Mungo Paris 89 Alexandre Beaulieu 01.JPEG|Alexandre Beaulieu Rumple fr 198909 105.JPEG|Patricia Ward Munkus Paris 89 Matthew Jessner 0113.jpg|Matthew Jessner Munkus Paris 89 Matthew Jessner 03.JPEG|Matthew Jessner Munkus Paris 89 Matthew Jessner 09.JPEG|Matthew Jessner Pouncival Paris 89 Jean-Marc Genet.JPEG|Jean-Marc Genet Pouncival Paris 89 Jean-Marc Genet 04.JPEG|Jean-Marc Genet Pouncival Paris 89 Jean-Marc Genet 06.JPEG|Jean-Marc Genet Sillabub Paris 89 Anne-Marie Ohlicher 01.jpg|Anne-Marie Ohlicher Sillabub Paris 89 Anne-Marie Ohlicher 19890223 143.JPEG|Anne-Marie Ohlicher Sillabub Paris 89 Anne-Marie Ohlicher 19890223 46.JPEG |Anne-Marie Ohlicher Skimble Paris 89 Thierry Gondet 0117.jpg|Thierry Gondet Skimble Paris 89 Thierry Gondet 06.JPEG|Thierry Gondet Tugger Paris 89 01.jpg|Frederic Norbert Tugger Paris 89 Frederic Norbert 06.JPEG|Frederic Norbert Tugger Paris 89 Frederic Norbert 09.JPEG|Frederic Norbert Tugger Paris 89 Frederic Norbert 18.JPEG|Frederic Norbert Tumble Paris 89 Gilles Vajou 02.JPEG|Gilles Vajou Tumble Paris 89 Gilles Vajou 199004 206.JPEG|Gilles Vajou Tumble Paris 89 Gilles Vajou Fr 19890223 94.JPEG|Gilles Vajou Victoria Paris 89 Ellis van Evert 0118.jpg|Ellis van Evert Victoria Paris 89 Ellis van Evert 19890223 05.JPEG|Ellis van Evert Victoria Paris 89 Ellis van Evert 19890223 13.JPEG|Ellis van Evert Category:Productions Category:Article stubs